I don't like you! ESPAÑOL
by Kuyen
Summary: TRADUCCION De pura casualidad y mala suerte Miyako se encontró en la casa de subasta de Saobody como una esclava. Y de todas las personas, el único interesado tenia que ser el mas engreído, egoísta y sarcástico pirata que había conocido. Asique lo menos que puede hacer es darle la mayor cantidad de problemas posibles, ¿no? LawxOC
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: esta historia pertenece a BloodyMarryMe que me dio su permiso para que la traduzca :D.**

**One Piece no nos pertenece, ni a mí ni a la autora de este fic; el OC es de ella (Bloody…)**

**CAPITULO 1:**

"Capitán, ¿que estamos haciendo aquí? ¿No estará pensando en comprar uno de ellos?" Un oso polar que habla llamado Bepo pregunto a su capitán mientras se dirigían a la casa de subasta. En estos momentos se encontraban en el Archipiélago de Saobody para reabastecerse y prepararse para su viaje al Nuevo Mundo. El capitán de los piratas del corazón, Trafalgar Law, solo sonrió al comentario de su primer oficial, pero no dijo nada. ¿Capitán? El oso pregunto devuelta mientras llegaban a Grove 1.

Al ver que la curiosidad de Bepo continuaba, Law decidió responder, "solo estoy interesado en el espectáculo. Además… puede haber alguien interesante allí… uno nunca sabe". Una sonrisa malvada creció en su cara. Quería reclutar un espadachín, alguien como Ronronoa Zoro, que también es uno de los once supernovas, aunque Law dudaba que iba a encontrar a alguien así en una casa de subasta. Pero de nuevo… la vida puede estar llena de sorpresas.

~…~

Miyako suspiró mientras se sentaba en el frio piso de piedra. Podía escuchar gemidos y llantos de la gente a su alrededor. Todos estaban nerviosos, no, aterrorizados mientras se sentaban con tristeza en la oscuridad. Justo ahora se encontraba en un cuarto atrás de una casa de subastas, esperando a que empezara y desafortunadamente ella era uno de los premios. Suspiró de nuevo pensando en cómo término así mientras tiraba del incómodo y apretado collar que rodeaba su cuello. Las esposas en sus muñecas sonaron mientras lo hacía, "No haría eso si fuera tu" dijo un hombre al lado de ella. Tenía una expresión sombría, como un hombre que espera ser llevado. Se dio vuelta a mirarlo pero se mantuvo en silencio "si tratas de sacártelo, vas a activar la bomba. Y no hay manera de que una niña como tu pueda sobrevivir a semejante explosión".

Miyako se mantuvo en silencio observándolo mientras él hablaba, pero su rostro no mostraba molestia o temor por su vida. Ella no se veía preocupada por si el collar estaba ahí o no. Más bien parecía aburrida. "Hn, aun si dices eso… está demasiado apretado y me pica el cuello" ella dijo, y mostro un poco de molestia hacia el collar alrededor de su cuello.

"je, no pareces muy preocupada. ¿No tienes miedo de que te vendan como esclavo?"

Miyako miro otra vez al hombre y se encogió de hombros "incluso si estuviera temblando de miedo no cambiaría nada. Aunque no es como si quisiera ser una esclava, pero en este momento no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Supongo que solo tengo que encontrar la manera de escapar más tarde".

"je, eres rara niña" El hombre le sonrió a ella pero su sonrisa aun parecía sombría porque nunca llego a sus ojos cansados.

"No soy una niña..." murmuro Miyako un poco molesta porque la forma en que le hablo.

Los pensamientos de Miyako fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte grito y algunas voces que resonaban en el cuarto oscuro de la casa de subastas. La sirena gritaba mientras se sacudía salvajemente, pero todos sabían que no serviría de nada. Miyako se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando de repente un estallido de haki dejo a todos los guardias que estaban alrededor de la sirena, inconscientes. Miyako rastreo la presencia hacia un hombre sentado silenciosamente en la oscuridad. No podía verle la cara pero, el poder ese haki le decía que no era solo un viejo ordinario. El hombre, sin embargo, permaneció inmóvil y en silencio mientras la sirena era capturada de nuevo, y le colocaban un collar en su cuello. La pobre chica finalmente se rindió y dejo de luchar, ahora se encontraba sollozando y llorando silenciosamente en su celda. Miyako suspiró al verla. Deseaba poder ayudarla, realmente deseaba ayudar a todas esas personas que se encontraban allí pero este momento no podía ayudarse ni a ella misma. Era muy arriesgado tratar de hacer algo con tantos guardias alrededor, y la bomba en su collar no ayudaba mucho. Miyako decidió que escaparía una vez que le sacaran eso, pero antes de que eso pasara, ella se veía forzada a estar allí en silencio y obedecer. Apretó los dientes ante la idea.

~…..~

"¡Y ahora damas y caballeros! ¡Gracias por esperar! ¡Soy su humilde anfitrión Disco-san! ¡Que comience la función!" el hombre grito con emoción y todos comenzaron a aplaudir. A Miyako le daban ganas de vomitar con solo escucharlo _*pensar que todavía existen personas tan desagrables*_ ella suspiro. La subasta comenzó y el hombre que se encontraba a su lado camino hacia el escenario. De repente se escucharon gritos y voces, y el hombre fue llevado a rastras de vuelta a las celdas.

"¿qué paso?" uno de los guardias pregunto a toda prisa.

"se mordió la lengua" exclamo uno de los que trabajaba en la casa de subastas.

Cuando el otro respondió, el primero hizo una cara de disgusto antes de ordenarle al hombre "rápido, deshazte de esa basura"

La mirada de Miyako se suavizo al ver el cuerpo sin vida siendo arrastrado fuera de la habitación. La escena solo puso más nervioso y asustados a los otros esclavos. Los susurros aterrados se escuchaban de todas partes en la oscuridad. Miyako nunca estuvo realmente en pánico. No le gustaba la situación pero todo lo que podía hacer ahora era esperar el momento justo para poner en marcha su plan de escape. No tomo mucho tiempo antes de que su número fuera llamado y dos matones la arrastraran hacia el escenario. La luz brillante la cegó y tuvo que cubrirse los ojos hasta que pudo acostumbrarse. Estaba sorprendida por la cantidad de personas que había allí, pero otra parte de ella se sentía molesta por ello. Sin embargo su rostro permaneció calmado y tranquilo mientras decidía apretar los dientes y seguir adelante manteniendo su orgullo y dignidad intactos. Entonces Disco empezó a presentarla y de repente su orgullo y dignidad sufrieron un gran golpe "Desde el país Wano, en el Nuevo mundo, aquí viene Miya-chan!" ante el apodo Miyako lo observo con incredulidad y disgusto mientras lo murmuraba devuelta. _*¿Miya-chan? ¿Es en serio?*_

~….~

Law estaba reclinado en su asiento, muriendo de aburrimiento. Pensó que al menos harían un espectáculo mejor, pero esto era simplemente triste. Lo más entretenido que paso fue aquel tipo mordiéndose la lengua y dando a los nobles y al resto en la sala de subasta una gran sorpresa. _*y ninguno de los esclavos eran interesantes*_ pensó decepcionado; estaba a punto de levantarse e irse con su tripulación cuando otra persona subió al escenario. Esta vez era una mujer joven, vestida con un kimono. Tenía unos extraños, ardientes ojos dorados y un largo pelo azul oscuro. Por sus rasgos y su apariencia, era obvio que no era de por aquí, sino de un país lejano. De todas formas, lo que más llamo la atención de Law no fue su apariencia sino su actitud. Ella se veía completamente en calma como si no tuviera preocupaciones en al mundo. De hecho, ahora que la miraba bien, se veía casi aburrida. Eso hizo que se quedara en su asiento y que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. "Esto puede ser interesante…"

"Esta adorable chica tiene 19 años. Tiene una excelente habilidad con la espada, pelea con destreza y su inteligencia no es mala tampoco. Les garantizamos que una partida de ajedrez o shogi nunca será aburrida con ella. Y por encima de todo, es una belleza" Disco termino con una sonrisa y un guiño hacia la audiencia. Miyako vio a alguno de los nobles en la multitud sonriendo también. Sentía asco al ver sus rostros, a pesar de esto su rostro siguió en calma pero con una ligera irritación en su mirada. Por más que no le gustara tener que darles información sobre ella misma, como la de que sabía manejar la espada, pero ellos la amenazaron con romperles los dedos si no lo hacía, y eso era algo que como espadachín no podía permitir. Sin que se dieran cuenta, dieron en el blanco. Así la samurái tubo que decirles, aumentando las posibilidades de ser vendida, aunque no le gustara.

"Empezaremos la oferta con 800.000 belis. ¿Tenemos 800,000?" Disco pregunto y vio que alguien alzo la mano: "800.000" "900.000" alguien gritaba. "950.000" otro le siguió.

Miyako observaba con más interés ahora, por supuesto ella sentía curiosidad por la persona que iba a comprarla. La persona de la cual dependía que su plan de escape funcionara. Si un tenryuubito la compra, Miyako sabe que va a ser casi imposible escapar, pero ya decidió hacerlo sin importar quien la comprara. Ahora todo depende de qué tipo de plan iba a idear dependiendo del resultado de esta situación.

"1.050.000 de belis" alguien grito, y todo miraron en la dirección en donde se escuchó la voz. Incluso Miyako, pero era difícil de ver desde donde se encontraba ya que la persona se encontraba muy atrás y las luces de los reflectores estaban brillando sobre sus ojos. De todas formas podía escuchar los murmullos alrededor y algunas personas parecían nerviosas, especialmente los que ofertaron por ella minutos antes. O la cantidad era demasiada para ellos o era alguien a quien no querían llevar la contra.

_*¿Un Tenryuubito?*_ Miyako pensó, aun así logro mantener la calma. Solo había un ligero tic en su ojo que duro medio segundo, pero los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron.

"1.050.000 a la una! A las dos! VENDIDA, por 1050.000 belis al señor Trafalgar Law!" Disco grito e hizo un gesto para que los guardias se la llevaran. Miyako tenía que admitir que se sentía aliviada de que no fuera un tenryuubito pero, de todas formas no reconocía el nombre del que pronto va a ser (pero no por mucho tiempo, si ella puede evitarlo) dueño.

No podía realmente relajarse todavía, fue llevada al cuarto de atrás y se sentó en una de las jaulas, ahora lo más aburrido era esperar a que termine la subasta. A la otra chica se la llevaron adentro de una gran pecera y cubierta con una tela como si fuera un regalo sorpresa. Otro recordatorio de lo que estas personas pensaban de la subasta, como si fuera un gran espectáculo del que todos pueden disfrutar. Por un momento Miyako pensó en lo mucho que iba a disfrutar cortarlos con su katana. Eso le recordó el espacio vacío en su cintura donde usualmente estaba su katana. _*Tengo que recuperarla de algún modo. Supongo que el que me_ _compro recibirá todas mis cosas, asique debería estar bien, solo las tengo que robar antes de que escape.*_

~…..~

"Capitán, ¿Que está pensando?" Bepo casi enloqueció después de que se llevaron a la chica. Law solo sonrió y cruzo sus piernas mientras seguía viendo la subasta. De alguna manera sentía que alguien lo observaba, y brusco, se dio vuelta y vio al capitán Kid dándole una mirada extraña. Law levanto una ceja como diciendo: _*¿Qué? ¿También la querías?*_

Kid lo miraba como si quisiera descubrir lo que estaba planeando, al igual que Bepo. Pero el no mostro la sorpresa en su rostro como en el caso de Bepo. Law volvió a mirar al escenario y decidió ignorar a Kid otra vez.

"Sé que usted quería un espadachín para la tripulación, capitán, ¿pero está seguro sobre esto? Ella es una mujer, no digo que sea mala suerte tener una mujer abordo… y si ella fue capturada ¿cómo puede ser lo suficientemente fuerte para el nuevo mundo?" el ataque de preguntas de Bepo continuo hasta que el oso termino en un suspiro.

Law solo sonrió mas, en realidad no estaba prestando atención al oso todavía perplejo y a sus numerosas preguntas. "creo que lo vamos a saber muy pronto".


	2. CAPITULO 2

**Disclaimer: esta historia pertenece a BloodyMarryMe que me dio su permiso para que la traduzca :D.**

**One Piece no nos pertenece, ni a mí ni a la autora de este fic; el OC es de ella (Bloody…)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2:**

Miyako estaba jugando con las largas mangas de su kimono cuando escucho un gran estallido. Sus ojos se dirigieron al escenario donde ahora se escuchaban gritos y disparos. Y de repente sintió el haki de antes y vio un hombre de pie afuera de su celda, también el gigante, quien estaba sentado ahí, a su lado. Miyako noto enseguida la falta de los collares en sus cuellos "¿Cómo hiciste eso?" pregunto simplemente. Los demás esclavos miraron sorprendidos y asustados, sin saber que estaba pasando. El hombre le sonrió pero no respondió. Él le parecía muy familiar y forzó a su cerebro para tratar de recordar su rostro. _*Ah! El uno de esos piratas legendarios, ¡cual-es-su-nombre! ¡Claro, Rayleigh! ¿Qué está haciendo en un lugar como este?... ¿y cómo hizo para quitarse el collar? Debe estar conectado con el haki que sentí antes, ¿pero cómo?*_ Miyako tenía un buen manejo con el haki, pero no podía sacarse el collar con eso. Sus poderes la intrigaban y hacia que desconfiara de este, obviamente, poderoso hombre.

Rayleigh desapareció mientras se dirigía al escenario pero pronto fue reemplazado por otro extraño hombre. Esta vez era un hombre vestido solamente con una camisa hawaiana y un apretado traje de baño. Tenía un exótico cabello azul. _*Ugh!*_ Miyako miro a otro lado disgustada y un poco avergonzada cuando vio al hombre medio desnudo. Sin embrago, su atención volvió a él, cuando lanzo las llaves. "¡Tomen! Libérense y corran, los marines están viniendo" todos los esclavos gritaron y aplaudieron al unísono mientras se liberaban uno a otro. El hombre corrió devuelta al escenario y Miyako se preguntaba que estaba pasando allá afuera.

Suspiro de alivio cuando se quitó ese molesto collar de su cuello. Sus extremidades eran libres también. Los demás esclavos corrieron hacia la salida y desaparecieron pero Miyako se quedó atrás buscando sus pertenencias. _*Vamos, ¿dónde están?... AHA*_ encontró el cuarto que estaba buscando. No era muy grande, pero habían cajones a lo largo de las paredes. Encontró el número que le dieron y tomo la llave de antes. Una vez abierto, Miyako sonrió al interior. Su katana y un pequeño saco de dinero que había ganado antes de que la trajeran aquí, se encontraban adentro. _*Aaah, se siente bien tenerla conmigo devuelta*_ Miyako prácticamente abrazo a su katana antes de atarla a su cintura.

Miyako camino hacia la salida ahora, sus sandalias de madera sonaban sobre al suelo, haciendo un distinguido sonido. No había nadie en la sala principal ahora, excepto por los guardias inconscientes de la casa de subasta. Mientras caminaba hacia la salida reconoció a la persona en el piso, al lado de sus pies. Era uno de los tenryuubito. El murmuro algo apenas consiente y trato de moverse pero no pudo. Su rostro parecía bastante golpeado. "A-Ayúdame….!" Miyako levanto una ceja ante su pedi….no, orden. Incluso sabiendo que los tenryuubito pensaban que estaban en la cima del mundo. Ella lo miro inexpresivamente por un tiempo, entonces una gran, casi malvada sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "¿Porque no haces que tu dinero y status te ayude ahora?" se dio vuelta y camino hacia afuera.

Se asomó para ver toda una escena. Una gran cantidad de marines estaban en el suelo, inconscientes o heridos, otros ayudándolos _*¿qué clase de batalla paso por aquí?*_ por lo que se ve, una grande. Pero no era hora de preguntarse sobre eso. Los marines fueron recuperando lentamente sus sentidos y pronto saldrían corriendo adentro de la casa de subasta para hacerse cargo del tenryuubito que seguía allí. Miyako observo a su alrededor y vio que estaba bastante cerca del bosque y necesitaba salir de la vista de todos. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era llamar la atención. Miyako corrió lo más silencioso y rápido que pudo hacia el bosque y sin que nadie la vea.

Suspiro de alivio mientras se alejaba de Grove 1 pero todavía no estaba a salvo. Podía oír disparos y peleas alrededor y no tomo mucho tiempo escuchar de las personas que pasaban lo que estaba sucediendo. Parece ser que los sombreros de paja atacaron a un tenryuubito y causaron un gran alboroto. Por supuesto no podía quedar impune por el Gobierno Mundial, asique el Almirante Kizaru fue llamado aquí. Miyako recuerda a algunos hablando sobre los 'Supernova', 11 piratas novatos y recuerda a alguien mencionando que 'Sombrero de Paja Luffy' era uno de ellos. Sin embargo solo conocía su nombre, ni siquiera sabía que aspecto tenía. Justo ahora Kizaru y los marines estaban cazando a los piratas y nadie estaba a salvo. Había rumores de que el mismo Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma estaba aquí. De todas formas Miyako no era un pirata, solo era una esclava fugitiva (incluso si ellos todavía no lo sabían) y ella tenía un arma en su cintura, por eso quería evitar encuentros innecesarios con los marines. Para ser honestos Miyako se encontraba un poco confusa por todo esto. Ya que ella era de Wano, que tenía una política de puertas cerradas, no sabía mucho del mundo exterior, excepto por los diarios y las charlas del pueblo. Y ahora ella estaba en una muy hostil isla con aspecto de árbol por primera vez en su vida…. Antes de todo esto, Miyako nunca debió dejar Wano. Afortunadamente, ella era una persona inteligente que podía adaptarse bastante rápido, y su cerebro ya estaba elaborando un plan. _*Me quede fuera mucho tiempo y ahora estoy en una zona peligrosa*_ ella miro a su kimono y katana. _*Bueno supongo que un lugar como este no debe ser extraño que una chica vaya caminando armada para protegerse a sí misma. Pero el kimono se tiene que ir*_. Miyako suspiro un poco triste. Ella no quería deshacerse de él, y las personas fuera de Wano se vestían con ropa extraña. Todo era muy revelador para su gusto. _*supongo que no tengo otra opción*_. Estaba a punto de cambiar su rumbo a la zona comercial cuando un fuerte sonido se escuchó y relámpago la cegó.

Cuando sus ojos se recuperaron, Miyako camino hacia una de las arboledas y se escondió detrás de una de las grandes raíces. Se aseguró de estar bastantes lejos mientras se asomaba para ver que estaba pasando. Había muchos hombres ahí y… ¿eso es un oso? Sin embargo lo que llamo la atención de Miyako fue un gran hombre tumbado en el suelo. _*Ese no es… Bartholomew kuma!*_ pero justo cuando estaba empezando a sentirse sorprendida por estar viendo a un Shichibukai derrotado y en el suelo, vio a otro hombre alto de pie ahí… una persona que era exactamente igual! _*¿Dos Kumas? ¿Que dem-?*_ pero entonces vio chispas que salían del cuerpo en el suelo, como si no fuera humano. _*¿Un robot? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?*_ De pronto la gente corrió y ataco los restos del robot Kuma. Miyako observo que se veían bastante extraños. Había dos hombres vistiendo uniformes blancos y un hombre enorme que parecía un esclavo, pero no tenía collar. Había un oso polar vistiendo un uniforme naranja (en serio, ¿un oso?), y un joven con un sombrero con manchas oscuras en él y una increíble nodachi. Parecía familiar, pero Miyako no estaba segura de donde lo había visto. Entonces, vio a otro grupo de hombres, que se veían más raros y aterradores. Uno tenía una máscara azul y blanca, de la que caía su pelo largo rubio y dos guadañas girando en sus manos. El otro parecía más como un cadáver y vestía ropas raras. Su boca parecía como si la hubieran cocido hace mucho tiempo. Luego un hombre realmente alto vistiendo poca ropa y sosteniendo una gran horca. Por ultimo era un hombre pálido con penetrantes ojos rojos y un brillante pelo rojo en puntas. De alguna manera, tenía un rostro particularmente espeluznante, y ¿tenía pintados los labios y ojos? _*Definitivamente no es un grupo de personas que te quieras encontrar en un oscuro callejón*_ Miyako pensó. Realmente no entendía la moda fuera de Wano. Todos se veían tan extraños comparados con las simples vestimentas y apariencias que tenía en su país. Pero devuelta, quizás para ellos, su apariencia era extraña. En cualquier caso, Miyako no era nadie para juzgar.

~….~

"Room" Law dijo calmadamente, pero por su pesada respiración era obvio que esta pelea no era nada fácil. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de usar su nodachi y atravesar con ella a este clon de Kuma, el robot abrió su boca devuelta y les disparo con un láser brillante. Law apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y observo al capitán Kidd atacando al robot por la derecha con las armas de metal que recién había recogido. Fue capaz de golpear y romper el brazo de Kuma, destruyéndolo en el proceso. El peso de todos esos metales debería de haber aplastado a ese robot pero Law sabía que era mejor no subestimarlo. Kidd tampoco. Los dos recordaron la pelea anterior con esa cosa hace unos minutos. Por un momento, Law no pudo ver nada debido al polvo. Noto a Bepo moviéndose hacia la nube para inspeccionar la situación pero su capitán lo detuvo. "Bepo, no".

El oso paro inmediatamente y se disculpó "lo siento". Fue bueno que él se detuviera porque un segundo después la luz volvió a brillar mientras el láser atravesaba la nube de polvo hacia ellos. Law lo esquivo devuelta.

Pudo ver el rostro de Kidd poniéndose más molesto y enojado. Mientras el polvo se disipaba, vio que el ataque de Kidd hizo algunos daños en el robot, pero no lo suficiente. El lado izquierdo estaba ahora pelado, la maquinaria y el metal sobresalía hacia abajo pero seguía funcionando. Sus compañeros de tripulación atacaron devuelta al robot Kuma y lo mismo hicieron los de Kidd, atacaban por turnos o todos juntos. Law desenvainó su nodachi. Su nuevo miembro de tripulación, ex capitán Jean Bart sujeto las manos de Kuma con las suyas. Estaba luchando, pero Law estaba sorprendido por la fuerza bruta del hombre. Percibió que Penguin estaba por atacar desde arriba. El robot se dio cuenta de esto y miro arriba, con su boca abierta listo para usar su rayo láser devuelta, pero sus manos seguían inmovilizadas. Law tomo la oportunidad para usar la habilidad de su fruta del diablo. "Room" dijo y una esfera azul apareció alrededor de ellos. De repente, intercambio lugar con Penguin y no perdió tiempo, apuñalo con su nodachi la boca del robot. "Vamos a ver si eres tan fuerte adentro como afuera." Murmuro, antes de sacar su espada y saltando lejos del robot. Salían chispas de su boca, todavía abierta, finalmente la cerro, antes de disparar el láser, que exploto adentro de su boca. La cosa cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe y ya no se movió. Law siguió en alerta por un momento en caso de que se levantara devuelta pero afortunadamente no lo hizo. Kidd parecía disgustado que Law haya terminado con el robot, eso hizo que Law sonriera divertido.

"Pero ¿que son esas cosas? ¿Porque que parecen al Sichibukai Kuma?" un hombre de la tripulación de Kidd, que Law recordó como Killer, pregunto.

"No lo sé pero no tenemos tiempo para averiguarlo. El Almirante Kizaru podría estar cerca también." Law advirtió e indico a su tripulación que se moviera. Kidd hizo lo mismo.

"Parece ser que voy a tener que esperar a entremos en el Nuevo Mundo para aplastarte, Trafalgar Law!" Kidd grito con una sonrisa sarcástica cuando sus grupos se separaron, las dos tripulaciones siguieron su propio camino. Law no respondió, pero sonrió ampliamente como de costumbre, y miro hacia atrás, a Kidd. Sin embargo, había una clara declaración de "adelante, inténtalo" en sus ojos. Con eso se dio vuelta y se dirigió a su submarino.

"¡vamos hombres, apúrense!" Law grito, contando para ver si todos de su tripulación estaban ahí y moviéndose.

"Aye, capitán" ellos gritaron devuelta, corriendo a través de los árboles.

~…..~

Miyako observo a los grupos que se separaban mientras corrían, dejando a los dos robots destruidos en el suelo. _*es hora de irme también*_ corrió incluso más rápido hasta el distrito comercial con un aspecto más serio y oscuro que antes. La pelea fue bastante increíble, con dos usuarios de frutas del diablo (y un oso hablador) peleando contra esas cosas, pero lo que realmente llamo la atención de Miyako fue el nombre que grito el pelirrojo antes de irse. "Trafalgar Law" susurro. Miyako recordaba muy bien el nombre, porque era el nombre del hombre que la compro en la subasta. Casi se estremeció ante la palabra "Compro". Mientras repetía el nombre, recordó porque le sonaba familiar. Era el nombre de uno de los novatos que anclaron aquí. El otro líder del grupo, de seguro un capitán también, era el de pelo rojo, pero Miyako no recordaba su nombre ni rostro. _*Por su fuerza probablemente es uno de los novatos también. Y los dos tienen habilidades muy interesantes*_

* * *

**Primero que nada, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y follows / favoritos, :D me dan mas ganas de seguir con esto.**

**Hable con la autora de este fic, y esta muy contenta igualque yo :3 **

**Sigan comentando cosas lindas por favor! **

**Y si ven algún error, no duden en decírmelo, espero ir mejorando sobre la marcha. **

**Hasta el próximo cap!**


	3. CAPITULO 3

**Disclaimer: esta historia pertenece a BloodyMarryMe que me dio su permiso para que la traduzca :D.**

**One Piece no nos pertenece, ni a mí ni a la autora de este fic; el OC es de ella (Bloody…)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

Miyako se miró en el espejo con una mirada bastante enojada. El vendedor se acercó a ella con una sonrisa horriblemente falsa. "Se ve hermosa con eso, señorita" Miyako realmente no pensaba lo mismo. Era demasiado raro. Su mirada se dirigió a ella en el espejo una vez más. Su rostro todavía tenía algo de polvo y suciedad a pesar de sus esfuerzos por limpiarlo antes de venir aquí. Su cabello, despeinado y sucio, fuertemente atado con una cinta roja. Sus ojos dorados se veían cansados, pues no había dormido en dos días. En lugar de su kimono, ahora vestía una remera de cuello alto blanca, y una pollera roja a cuadros.

Miyako frunció el ceño la primera vez que se la probó, era demasiado corto para su gusto, pero por suerte, encontró un par de medias negras largas, para cubrir sus piernas. En lugar de sus sandalias de madera, ahora tenía unas botas negras que le llegaban casi hasta la rodilla. Miyako suspiro y se volvió al vendedor. "Bueno, creo que eso sería todo." El trato de venderle más cosas, pero luego de dirigirle una mirada de advertencia, tomo el dinero sin ningún otro comentario.

Miyako suspiro devuelta mientras se arrastraba a través de la ciudad. El pequeño cambio de look le costó casi todo su dinero. _*Maldición… todavía me queda algo de dinero de Wano, pero ellos no aceptaran esa moneda… espeeeeeera un segundo.*_ Los ojos de Miyako brillaron ante la idea_. *¡Los Ryos son de oro! Incluso si no aceptan nuestra moneda, de seguro ellos aceptan el oro*_ Los Ryos son la moneda de más valor en Wano. Rápidamente tomo su saco de monedas y puso tanto los Beris y el dinero de Wano en la palma de su mano.

_*Demonios…*_ Su cara feliz desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que no había mucho que ella pudiera usar. _*Había olvidado que desde un principio estaba en quiebra.*_ Ese pequeño pensamiento la hizo pensar en todos los acontecimientos que la trajeron aquí. _*Me pregunto si Aya-Chan está bien…*_ una pequeña preocupación se apodero de Miyako pero pronto desapareció. _*Tengo que preocuparme de mi misma en estos momentos*_ conto el dinero devuelta. _*Bueno, por lo menos tengo suficiente para una comida. Me muero de hambre.*_

Mientras Miyako comía en una posada cercana, podía oír a las personas hablando de lo que había pasado. No sabía que rumor era verdadero, pero parecía que los marines y Kizaru hicieron un gran daño aquí. Y aprendió que esos robots-Sichibukai eran llamados Pacifistas. Miyako estaba aliviada de oír que Kizaru y sus hombres se fueron. _*Por lo menos no habrá más incidentes, ahora parece que las cosas se van a calmar. Todos tienen miedo de que los marines regresen. Tengo que aprovechar este tiempo y planear mi escape. Bueno, para empezar tengo que buscar un lugar en donde quedarme.*_

~….~

Law estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio cubierto de papeles escribiendo notas, cuando Bepo golpeó ligeramente. "Pase." Law murmuro, concentrado en su trabajo. El oso polar abrió la puerta un poco la puerta y entro lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Él sabía que al Capitán no le gustaba ser molestado cuando estaba trabajando.

"El explorador regreso. Dice que los marines se fueron, lentamente todo está volviendo a la normalidad. Además no hay noticias de la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja. Hay muchos rumores, algunos dicen que fueron asesinados por Kizaru y Kuma, otros que escaparon…" el oso cambio su peso de un pie a otro nervioso.

"Hnmmm." Law se inclinó hacia adelante sobre su escritorio, apoyado sobre sus codos, y descansando su barbilla sobre en los dedos de sus manos unidas. "¿Que hay sobre esos robots, encontraron alguna información de dónde vienen?"

Bepo asintió. "Si, se llaman Pacifistas. Una nueva arma creada por el Dr. Vengapunk. Aunque no sé porque ellos se ven como Kuma. Lo siento" El oso se disculpó rápidamente, con su cabeza gacha.

"¿Qué hay de lo otro?" preguntó Law. No sonó como si estuviera interesado en la respuesta, como si fuera algo al azar, pero en realidad lo estaba.

La cabeza de Bepo volvió arriba. "Uuggh bueno… el explorador hablo con el encargado de la casa de subastas. Él dijo que todos los esclavos escaparon. También le mostro el cajón donde estaban sus cosas pero alguien las había tomado" paró unos momentos no estando seguro si debería hacer la pregunta que se moría por hacer.

"¿Qué pasa Bepo?" Law incentivo, viendo que algo molestaba a su primer oficial.

"Bueno, solo por curiosidad Capitán, ¿porque de repente está interesado en esa mujer? ¿Porque la compro en primer lugar? ¿Ella es la razón por la que todavía estamos aquí y no en camino a la Isla Gyojin?"

Law casi rio ante todas las preguntas que salieron de la boca de Bepo. Se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla y dijo: "quería reclutar a un espadachín antes de ir al Nuevo Mundo, de todos modos, ¿entonces porque no ella? Y ¿no te parece que ella es diferente también? Incluso después de ser vendida, esa persona estaba completamente en calma y serena, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo. ¿No te parece eso extraño?"

"Bu-bueno… ahora que usted lo menciona…" Bepo recordaba la fría y calma apariencia que la chica mostró. Es cierto, había un aura extraña alrededor de ella. Algo que no podía describir, pero que obviamente tanto él cómo su capitán la sentían.

"Además, vi a Kidd interesado en ella también, probablemente por la misma razón, asique quería comprarla primero para hacerlo enojar. Su rostro era muy gracioso." Law agrego mientras se encogía de hombros y sonreía.

La última oración hizo que le resbalara una gota de sudor, no debería de estar sorprendido, el capitán siempre fue así. "Entonces, ¿porque ahora? Ya pasaron 2 días desde entonces. Ella ya podría haber dejado el Archipiélago."

Law sonrió. "Lo dudo." Pensó un segundo antes de ordenarle. "Dile a Penguin y a Shachi que la busquen en la ciudad. Ella se debe estar quedando en un hotel. Si preguntan, estoy seguro que encontraran algo, después de todo ella llama mucho la atención con ese kimono." _*hm, si ella es inteligente tratara de mezclarse, lo que significa que tendrá que comprarse algo más comun.*_ Otra idea vino a su mente. "Diles que pregunten en el distrito comercial, especialmente en las tiendas de ropa."

"Aye, Aye, Capitán!" Bepo dijo y saludó_. *Sigo sin entender porque se toma tantos problemas por encontrarla…*_ "Emm, una cosa más…" Bepo recordó. "Puesto que usted no pago por ella…"

Law sonrió sabiendo lo que iba a decir incluso antes de terminar la oración. "Incluso si no lo he hecho, ella sigue siendo una esclava. Se convirtió una, cuando la llevaron a la casa de subasta y la inscribieron en sus archivos. Esto solo significa que es una esclava sin maestro… todavía." Sonrió en la última palabra. _*Sin embargo, encontrarla podría ser un gran problema… La casa de subastas es un gran caos ahora, como para que vayan a buscar a los esclavos que escaparon, e incluso si la marina los ignora, no irían tan lejos como ayudarlos a regresar a todos los esclavos. Asique depende de mí encontrarla.*_ Sonrió ampliamente ante el pensamiento. Ya que no tienen ninguna información de ella desde hace 2 días, era evidente que tenía algo de cerebro. Iba a disfrutar este juego del y gato y el ratón.

Bepo cerró la puerta detrás de él mientras salía de la habitación del capitán. _*Él está disfrutando esto.*_ el oso suspiro ante ese pensamiento.

* * *

**Gracias por los comentarios.. :D... espero tener el próximo pronto... :D**

**mmmm... diganme si ven algun error o algo raro o.o...**

**Hasta el proximo caaapppp :3**


	4. CAPITULO 4

**Disclaimer: esta historia pertenece a BloodyMarryMe que me dio su permiso para que la traduzca :D.**

**One Piece no nos pertenece, ni a mí ni a la autora de este fic; el OC es de ella (Bloody…)**

* * *

**"Diálogos"**

_***pensamientos***_

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

Miyako bostezo mientras terminaba su vaso de agua y comía lo último de su omelette. Estaba bastante decepcionada de estos últimos 3 días. Como era de suponer su dinero se estaba terminando. Incluso si ella quería comprar un bote, no tenía suficiente dinero. Pero, ¿cuál es el punto de comprarlo si no podía navegar ni tenia a alguien que lo pudiera hacer? Tampoco tenía una eternal pose a Wano. Diablos, ni siquiera tenía una normal. Además, el costo para cruzar al Nuevo Mundo por el camino civil era demasiado costoso, y aun no estaba segura si toda la cosa de esclava, iba a causarle algún problema. Miyako suspiro de frustración mientras se levantaba y caminaba fuera del bar. En este momento solo se veía una solución y, la verdad, ella no quería pensar en eso. Era simple, todos esos piratas iban en la misma dirección que ella. ¿Pero unirse a una tripulación pirata? ¿Y porque iban a dejarla a ella, una completa extraña, unírseles de todas formas? Pensó en abordar a escondidas, pero no quería correr el riesgo de ser descubierta. El viaje a Wano era largo e, incluso si lograba quedarse adentro hasta la siguiente isla y luego bajarse, ella seguiría con el mismo problema, solo que en un lugar diferente. _*¿Qué hacer? ¿qué hacer?*_

~…~

Miyako regreso a su habitación en el hotel. Decidió tomar una ducha rápida antes de salir devuelta. Esperaba oír alguna noticia nueva de las naves que llegaban. Si tenía un poco de suerte, habrá turistas o algún barco mercader del Nuevo Mundo donde ella pudiera colarse o esconderse, dependiendo del costo. Ella incluso trabajaría si la dejan viajar a Wano. Justo cuando estaba por girar la manija de su puerta, Miyako paro de repente y sus ojos se estrecharon un poco. _*Alguien estuvo aquí.*_ Ella específicamente le dijo a la recepcionista que no mande a la mucama o a otra persona. En caso de que algo como esto pasara, ella sabría que alguien que no fue invitado estuvo aquí. Había dejado una pequeña pieza de papel adentro de la cerradura de la puerta. Estas puertas se bloquearían de inmediato si estuvieran cerradas, pero esto les impidió cerrar completamente incluso si se tratara de unos milímetros. De todas formas, ahora las puertas estaban completamente cerradas.

A pesar de esto, ella no sentía ninguna presencia adentro, así que quien sea que estuvo aquí, ya se fue. Saco su llave y abrió la puerta lentamente, con una mano en su katana por si acaso. Cerro la puerta detrás suyo y miro a su alrededor en la habitación. Nada parecía fuera de lugar. _*Así que ellos específicamente me buscaban a mi.*_ Miyako podía pensar en solo dos posibilidades; o los encargados de los esclavos la buscaba, o la persona que la compro. Miyako recordaba a ese desagradable pirata, Trafalgar Law, e hizo un cara enojada. _*¿Es que no pueden solo rendirse y seguir su camino?*_ Ella no tenía nada excepto sus pertenencias asique no había necesidad de empacar. En vez de eso, ella salió corriendo, cerrando las puertas. _*tengo que salir de aquí, quizá todavía estén cerca. Ahora que saben que estoy aquí, deben de estar observándome en este momento, esperando para atacar.*_ Por supuesto, en su cuarto no había ninguna señal de ella, esperaba que ellos estuvieran confundidos en si realmente era su habitación, o que por lo menos que pensaran que ella ya no estaba allí, pero sabía que solo era una ilusión. Incluso si ese fuera el caso, ellos probablemente tendrían en la mira este hotel por unos días más. Miyako vio una salida de emergencias pero no pensó en usarla. _*sería una decisión obvia en esta situación, y estaría sola en un lugar muy pequeño. Demasiado arriesgado.* _Calculaba que había probablemente un hombre en la entrada principal, pero dudaba que cualquiera fuera a atacarla en un lugar tan concurrido. Después de todo la amenaza de los marines sigue sobre ellos. _*Tengo que perderlos en la multitud del distrito.*_

Ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el sonido del timbre del elevador anunciando que ya estaba a planta baja. Miyako camino fuera con calma y fue a la recepción para anunciar su salida. Mientras tanto, iba escaneando a cada persona en el lobby en busca de algo o alguien fuera de lo ordinario. Fuera del hotel, camino sin rumbo a través del distrito comercial pensando en un plan y asegurándose de mezclarse en la multitud. Podía verlo ahora… personas siguiéndola. Aunque solo dos. _*Estoy un poco cansada de esconderme. Este juego se ha vuelto aburrido. Es hora de terminarlo.*_ Dio la vuelta hacia el bosque y vio por el rabillo del ojo, que los dos hombres cambiaron su curso también. Una vez lejos de la ciudad, Miyako se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en uno de los arboles con los brazos cruzados en su pecho. Los dos hombres pararon no muy lejos de ella. Los inspecciono. Los dos vestían blancos overoles aunque hacía calor aquí. Ambos tenían sombreros que cubrían sus ojos asique no podía ver mucho de sus caras. _*Tengo que darme prisa aunque, seguro ellos ya pidieron refuerzos.*_ la muchacha miro a los dos hombres. "Tch, honestamente, ustedes no pudieron ser más obvios. Así que, ¿quiénes son ustedes?"

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos y uno se froto la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Parecía incómodo. "Bu-bueno, necesitamos que vengas con nosotros. Somos parte de la tripulación de Piratas Heart."

Miyako realmente sonrió. El pensamiento de él, incluso preguntándole que vaya con ellos y pensando que ella mucho gusto aceptaría, le pareció divertido. "¿y si no quiero?"

Ellos se miraron una vez más. "Desafortunadamente, tenemos ordenes de llevarla a nuestra nave, asique…"

"¿Me estás diciendo que no me puedo negar, verdad?" su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y su mano se posó en su katana. Ella la saco levemente son su pulgar mientras que con su otra mano agarro la empuñadora.

Cuando estos hombres vieron que ella estaba tomando posición de combate, no perdieron tiempo para preparase para luchar ellos mismos. Uno de ellos tenía dos wakizashis en ambas manos y el otro tenía las manos desnudas. Los dos la atacaron al mismo tiempo. Los ojos de Miyako normalmente ardientes se volvieron fríos como el acero mientras se abalanzaba. Ella esquivo una de las wakizashis y entonces desenvaino su espada bloqueando la otra, dándole, rápidamente, una patada en el estómago. Con un gruñido cayo en el suelo casi golpeando a su compañero, pero el otro fue rápido y lo esquivo mientras saltaba en el aire con una pierna apuntando a la cabeza de Miyako. Ella lo bloqueo con su katana, pero el dio una vuelta en el aire y ahora trataba de pegarle con su otra pierna.

Los ojos del hombre se ampliaron confundidos cuando ella solo desapareció, su pierna ahora estaba golpeando al aire. Fue demasiado tarde cuando él se dio cuenta de que estaba arriba suyo. _*¿Ella salto en el aire? ¿Cómo pudo esquivarlo tan rápido?*_

"¡Haaah!" Miyako grito mientras dejaba caer su katana sobre él, ganando incluso más velocidad y fuerza de la caída hacia abajo. El hombre fue enviado volando al suelo de un golpe. Una nueve de polvo se levantó en el aire. Miyako aterrizo con elegancia en el suelo y espero a que la nube se disipara. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, ella vio el rostro sorprendido del pirata restante.

"¡Gary!" el pirata grito con miedo por su amigo. Miyako observo al cuerpo sin movimiento al lado de ella.

"No te preocupes, solo esta inconsciente, use el reverso de mi katana. No me gustan las muertes innecesarias." A pesar de que sus palabras significaban misericordia, su voz calmada era fría como el hielo mientras hablaba.

Podía ver su puño apretado, aunque soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio. _*Capaz pueda usar esta oportunidad…*_ "¿Porque no te ahorras a ti mismo la paliza? Toma a tu amigo y vete." Ella sabía que la oportunidad que le estaba dando era única, pero ellos no podían decir que no les advirtió luego.

"Lo siento, pero las órdenes del capitán son absolutas." El hombre tomo postura, con ambas wikizashis listas y apuntando a ella.

Miyako suspiro pero no dijo nada más. Obviamente no había nada que pudiera decir que hiciera al hombre parar. Ella envaino su katana y se movió en una postura de battojutsu. En un movimiento fluido Miyako dio un paso hacia adelante, desenvainando su katana, todo fue hecho a la velocidad de la luz. En los próximos segundos la mujer estaba detrás de él, ambos completamente quietos. En ese momento, el hombre tocio algo de sangre y cayó hacia adelante al suelo. Aunque ella lo corto, sabía que iba a estar bien si recibía tratamiento. Ella se contuvo lo suficiente para no matarlo. Se paró derecha y envaino su katana. Sus ojos se estrecharon levemente y dio vuelta su cabeza un poco, mirando por el rabillo del ojo. "¿Disfrutaste del show?"

~….~

"¿Disfrutaste del show?"

Law sonrió ante la pregunta de la joven. _*Asique ella se dio cuenta de mi.*_ "Fue bastante interesante… aunque realmente no me gusto lo que le hiciste a mis nakamas."

"Entonces ¿por qué no trataste de detenerme?" la mujer pregunto mientras finalmente se volvía hacia él.

La sonrisa de Law solo se amplió. Él estaba sentado en una de las ramas del árbol mirando abajo hacia ella. Como esperaba, ella cambio su ropa. "Pude ver lo grave de tus movimientos, sabía que no ibas a tratar de matarlos. Aun así, imagina mi sorpresa cuando vi a dos de mis nakamas ser derrotados tan fácilmente." Aunque haya dicho eso, no había ningún rastro de sorpresa en su rostro, solo diversión. "Sin embargo, estoy agradecido de que haya sido tan misericordiosa señorita… Miya-chan ¿era?" Lo dijo con un tono de burla que causo un pequeño tic en el ojo de Miyako, especialmente después de ir ese apodo de nuevo. Cuando vio que ella no tenía ninguna intención de responder, Law salto abajo y apoyo su larga Nodachi en su hombro. El vio la mano de Miyako descansando en la empuñadora de su katana, que solo lo hizo sonreír más.

"¿Qué es lo quieres de mí, Trafalgar Law?"

Law inclino su cabeza a un lado, con la sonrisa todavía en su rostro. Sus ojos grises como el acero perforaban a través de los ardientes y dorados de ella. "Si ya sabes quién soy entonces de seguro sabes que es lo quiero y porque estoy aquí."

Ahora era el turno de Miyako para sonreír con diversión. Ella lo miro como si estuviera desafiándolo a hacer algo para capturarla. Law no parecía enfadado en absoluto. El parecía contento por eso; le gustaban los desafíos.

~….~

Miyako estaba casi entretenida por el pequeño concurso de miradas que tenían ahí, pero sabía también que el resto de su tripulación podrían estar allí en cualquier momento y ella realmente no quería luchar con una tripulación pirata entera, sin embargo, si llegaban a eso, ella estaría encantada de mostrarles que un guerrero de Wano no tenía que ser subestimado, incluso si ella era una mujer.

"Bueno, lamento decepcionarte pero te iras con las manos vacías. No tengo ninguna intención de ir contigo" Ella finalmente rompió el silencio.

La sonrisa de Law no desapareció; parecía que se estaba divirtiendo. Hizo una mueca pensativa mientras se burlaba respondiendo. "Bueno, eso es una lástima…" Entonces su rostro se volvió más malvado mientras sonreía. "¿Pero no sería mejor que vengas conmigo antes de que vuelvas a la casa de subastas? Sigues siendo una esclava después de todo, y podía solo tomarte allí y comprarte o podría poner una recompensa por devolverte…" él estaba un poco decepcionado que la mirada de Miyako mostrara calma. Esperaba que por lo menos se enojara por esto pero obviamente no era fácil sacar las emociones de esta chica. "Sin embargo, hare un trato contigo. Únete a mi tripulación, no como esclava sino como tripulante normal. Puedes tener tu libertad y yo me ahorrare el 1.050.000 Beris."

"Tch, ¿qué clase de libertad es esa? Seria tu subordinada, quien tendría que obedecer tus ordenes, ¿no es así?" Miyako respondió con más seriedad en su voz y una expresión oscura. Sus ojos mantenían esa mirada fría en ellos.

"Si, pero serias tratada con respeto y como un ser humano, como cualquier otro miembro en mi tripulación. Una gran diferencia si fueras un simple esclavo. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que dices señorita, Mya-"

"Es Miyako! Suzune Miyako!" La chica lo corto antes de que el pudiera repetir ese fastidioso apodo otra vez. Maldijo su estupidez mientras miraba su sonrisa divertida. Obviamente, él podía ver que ella aborrecía ese apodo. Miyako suspiro. "Desafortunadamente, tendré que rechazar tus dos propuestas." Le sonrió desafiante. Todavía, Law no parecía menos divertido, quizá incluso más.

"Supongo que no tengo opción, entonces." Dijo y desenvaino su nodachi. Miyako se preparó también. Ella había visto su habilidad el día que se enfrentaron al robot, Pacifista. Law dio un paso adelante y Miyako dio uno hacia atrás con una sonrisa. "He visto tu habilidad y se exactamente en qué radio puedes crear esa esfera. Me asegure de analizar tu estilo de pelea cuidadosamente."

Law se mostraba un poco sorprendido por primera vez en ese día. _*¿Cuando me vio pelear? Debe de haber sido en el incidente en la casa de subastas.*_ De todas formas el no parecía preocupado. "Ya veo. Pero solo sabiendo mi habilidad no significa que puedas ganar contra mí."

*¡Egoísta!" Miyako pensó, furiosa, mientras el escuchaba al hombre hablar. _*Bueno, ¡tu tampoco deberías subestimarme!*_ ella cargo hacia él y Law la bloqueo con su Nodachi. Ella pensó que la longitud lo haría retroceder pero estaba sorprendida de cuán rápido y preciso era empuñando la larga espada. Y solo necesitaba un brazo para eso. Law se abalanzó a su costado y Miyako lo esquivo, saltando hacia atrás. Rápidamente el capitán hizo una espera azul alrededor de ellos. "Room" dijo. Pero antes de que moverse con su nodachi, Miyako salto en el aire sobre la esfera y ahora estaba cayendo con un movimiento, lista para golpear la cabeza de Law. El hizo una cara de enfado mientras se movía para bloquear el ataque con su espada, haciendo que la esfera desapareciera en el proceso. Mientras el ataque golpeaba su espada sintió que el peso de su poder caería sobre él y tomo la empuñadura con sus dos manos para bloquear el poderoso golpe. Ella podría haber ido con sus compañeros de tripulación pero definitivamente no iría con él. Miyako salto a un lado, dando una voltereta en el aire y cayendo sobre sus pies no muy lejos detrás de él. Law se movió instantáneamente pero fue sorprendido cuando ella permaneció en su lugar. Levanto una ceja interrogativamente y ella respondió, viendo la pregunta en sus ojos. "No me gusta atacar personas por la espalda."

Law sonrió divertido. "Ya veo. Que noble. Pero no olvides que estas luchando contra un pirata."

Justo mientras él decía eso, Miyako se dio cuenta de algo… un apenas audible tictac. Busco a su alrededor en la hierba tratando de mantener su atención en Law. Encontró un pequeño dispositivo negro en la hierba. Tenía un punto parpadeante rojo y este parpadeaba cada vez más y más rápido. Sus ojos se ensancharon. _*¡Estos son collares explosivos!*_ Aunque esto solo duro un segundo y Miyako pronto se dio cuenta de su error, pero fue demasiado tarde. Ella salto pero el dispositivo exploto cerca suyo y la envió volando cerca de los árboles. La fuerza del impacto hizo que perdiera su agarre en la katana y la espada cayera al lado de ella en el suelo. Sin Embargo Miyako fue capaz de evitar la fatalidad del golpe cuando salto. Si ella hubiera seguido allí parada cuando estallo, probablemente habría perdido una pierna. Trato de parpadear para deshacerse de la vista borrosa y su cabeza le dolía mucho. El sonido agudo no se iba de sus oídos y todo a su alrededor estaba girando. El sonido era demasiado difuso. Ella sabía que su centro de balance estaba estropeado justo ahora, pero ella, aun así trato de levantarse. Podía sentir una sustancia pegajosa, liquida en su rostro y sabía que era sangre, probablemente viniendo de sus oídos. _*Pero como…. Cuando?*_ Miyako trataba de organizar sus pensamientos y no entendía que demonios acababa de suceder. De repente lo entendió… había estado en el mismo lugar donde Law había estado de pie, cuando ellos empezaron el enfrentamiento. _*¿Los puso ahí desde el comienzo? Pero, ¿cómo sabia… él no podría haber esperado que yo me pare allí?*_ Entonces recordó. Cuando ella lo ataco, el no trato de alejarla. Y cuando él, utilizo su esfera, sabía que sería rápido y más conveniente saltar por arriba, que tratar de correr afuera de ella. Él vio ese movimiento que uso con sus nakamas antes y sabía que ella podía saltar lo suficientemente alto para esquivarla, entonces era natural que usara ese movimiento. Y cuando ella golpeo su nodachi, el único movimiento que podía hacer era voltearse y saltar hacia atrás…. Él planeo todo. Miyako maldijo mentalmente su ingenuidad. Ella no lo subestimo… no, tubo cuidado de no hacerlo, pero aun así no esperaba que fuera tan calculador.

Podía ver sus pies acercándose. Miyako trataba de levantarse pero su balance seguía fuera de juego. De alguna manera se empujó fuera de la tierra y se puso de pie, solo para caminar torpemente hacia un lado y apoyarse en el primer árbol que pudo ver. Busco alrededor su katana, y en ese momento se dio cuenta con horror… que ya estaba dentro de una de sus esferas azules. Trato de salir, pero era muy tarde.

La sensación era repugnante. Miyako miro con horror como su brazo derecho se desprendía sobre el codo. Grito como si doliera igual que cualquier corte con espada, pero se sentía como si pudiera seguir moviendo esa mano. Le recordaba la sensación del "miembro fantasma", donde a pesar de que la extremidad era cortada, aun podías sentirla allí. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y luego su pierna fue separada también. A través de su visión borrosa, Miyako podía ver la sonrisa sarcástica de Law. El realmente estaba disfrutando esto. Todo era demasiado. El sonido agudo en sus oídos, la sensación de la sangre corriendo por su rostro, el fuerte dolor de cabeza, la visión borrosa, todo girando y ahora viendo sus extremidades ser cortadas y volando delante de ella. Miyako podía sentir que perdía la conciencia. "B-bastardo." Murmuró antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

**WIKIZASHIS: son como katanas pero mas pequeñas, mucho mas.**

**Battlojutsu: es un estilo de pelea, donde se desenvaina y corta y después se envaina devuelta la katana. **


	5. CAPITULO 5

**Disclaimer: esta historia pertenece a BloodyMarryMe que me dio su permiso para que la traduzca :D.**

**One Piece no nos pertenece, ni a mí ni a la autora de este fic; el OC es de ella (Bloody…)**

* * *

**"Diálogos"**

_***pensamientos***_

* * *

CAPITULO 5

Unos ojos dorados se abrieron lentamente. Le tomo, a la muchacha, algo de tiempo recordar exactamente que paso pero cuando lo hizo, Miyako levanto se incorporó rápidamente. E instantáneamente lo lamentó, cuando sintió una punzada en su cabeza. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo moviéndose al lado de ella. Parpadeo un par de veces para quitar lo borroso en su vista y recién ahí movió la cabeza a su lado. Sus dos grandes orbes dorados miraron confundidos y sorprendidos a unos dos más pequeños negros. "Un oso." Miyako simplemente aclaro, probablemente demasiada sorprendida para…. Bueno, parecer sorprendida.

Para su sorpresa, el mencionado oso, inclino su cabeza en depresión y se disculpó. "Lo siento."

"Oh, un oso que habla." Miyako murmuro todavía aparentemente en calma. Y luego se dio cuenta. "¿Un oso que habla!?" casi grito esa frase y cayo de la cama en el proceso. Un dolor agudo le corrió por un lado y se volvió difícil de respirar. Miyako jadeo de sorpresa y dolor, y se quedó quieta para dejar que el dolor pasara. Sin embargo, cuando era seguro respirar devuelta, Miyako podía sentir un poco de dolor en sus costillas. Recordaba haberse golpeado un gran arboles cuando ella salió volando. _*¡Alto! ¿Dónde estoy?*_ Ahora que los recuerdos de la pelea empezaban a llegarle, la alarma se encendió en la cabeza de Miyako. Ni siquiera noto al oso, quien estaba tratando de ayudarla a levantarse.

"¿estás bien? Llamare al capitán, él es doctor!" dijo el oso, preocupado.

Miyako miro hacia él, todavía tendida en el suelo y recordando finalmente que ese oso era formaba parte de la tripulación de piratas Heart. Ella lo vio con Trafalgar Law cuando lucharon contra el pacifista. Entonces su capitán era… "¡No!" Miyako grito mientras él se aproximaba a la puerta. El oso miro hacia ella interrogante. "E-Estoy bien, no es necesario que lo llames. En vez de eso, ¿puedes decirme dónde estoy?"

Bepo asintió y Miyako se relajó mientras se alejaba de la puerta. "Estas a bordo de nuestro submarino. Yo soy Bepo, un miembro de los piratas Heart. Lo siento"

_*¿Porque se disculpa?*_ pensó Miyako con una gota de sudor pero decidió ignorarlo por ahora. Necesitaba irse y pronto. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Bepo si le traía algo para comer, para que pudiera escaparse de allí, cuando noto algo. No podía mover su pierna izquierda normalmente. Miro hacia la cama y se dio cuenta que su tobillo izquierdo estaba atado a ella. _*¡Tienes que estar bromeando!*_ Miyako pensó sombríamente. _*Ese puto capitán realmente tenía que pensar en todo.*_

"Ummm, ¿necesitas alguna ayuda?" Bepo tomo un paso hacia delante inseguro.

Levanto la vista y noto que el oso la observaba con extrañeza. Probablemente, porque seguía tendida en el suelo. Sin decir una palabra, se levantó y de alguna manera se las arregló para regresar a la cama. "Estoy bien, gracias." Murmuro con cualquier voz menos alegre. Busco alrededor de la habitación algo que pudiera usar como arma o algo que la ayudara a abrir o romper la cerradura y escapar. Ella ya se había dado cuenta de que su katana no estaba por ningún lado. Mientras buscaba alrededor de su cama, seguía la conversación. "Asique… ¿eres un oso que habla?"

"Lo siento." El oso se disculpó de nuevo.

Una gota de sudor le cayó de nuevo a Miyako e hizo una sonrisa incomoda. "No necesitas disculparte por eso."

"L-Lo siento." Dijo de nuevo y Miyako miro al oso con una mirada que decía '¿estas-bromeando?'

Se estaba cansando de esto. Quería preguntarle si el realmente era un oso que habla o una persona tipo Zoan, o quizá un animal que comió una fruta del diablo. Después de todo, ¿cuantas veces puedes conocer a un oso hablador? Sin embargo, después de ver que era un poco sensible en ese tema, Miyako decidió no presionar al pobre oso con preguntas sobre eso. Y realmente no quería oír ninguna disculpa más. *_¡Excepto de ese capitán! ¡Más vale que se disculpe!*_ Tan pronto lo pensó, supo que no había ninguna posibilidad de que pasara. Law no parecía un tipo que hiciera eso. Miyako recordaba la sonrisa sarcástica que vio antes de todo se oscureciera. _*Tipo raro.*_

"Así que, um, ¿dónde está mi katana?" Miyako pregunto inocentemente. Estaba decepcionada porque no había logrado encontrar nada útil para su escape.

"Creo que el Capitán la tomo. Probablemente esté en su cuarto." Bepo respondió y miro a su alrededor nerviosamente. Solo se quedó parado ahí. Miyako estaba segura que el pobre oso tenía órdenes de mantener un ojo en ella, pero él parecía nervioso. Obviamente sus habilidades con las personas no eran buenas, o _era_ simplemente tímido.

"¿Y donde esta eso?" Miyako continúo probando. Y justo cuando Bepo abrió su boca para responder, la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

~…..~

Miyako frunció el ceño ante esa desagradable vista. Era Trafalgar Law en carne y hueso. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y le dio una sonrisa satisfecha antes de apoyarse en la pared opuesta. "Veo que ya se ha despertado señorita… Miyako." Hizo una pausa apropósito antes de decir su nombre para que ella pensara que la llamaría con ese otro extraño nombre. Afortunadamente, no lo hizo. "Bepo, ve a traerle a la señorita Miyako algo para comer." Dijo Law y Bepo saludó a su orden.

"Aye, aye, Capitán!" En un segundo el oso estaba afuera dándoles a Miyako y Law algo de privacidad, que Miyako no encontró agradable.

"¿te sientes mejor ahora?" Esa sonrisa de regodeo seguía en su rostro pero la muchacha lo ignoro y mantuvo la calma.

"Me sentiré mejor si me sacas esto de tobillo." Miyako sacudió su pierna izquierda, haciendo que la cadena se moviera mientras sonaba. No era lo suficientemente largo para salir de la cama.

"Lamentablemente no puedo hacer eso todavía, señorita. Después de todo, no quiero que escapes." Law dijo mientras ladeaba su cabeza. "A no ser… ¿estas dispuesta de unirte a mi tripulación ahora?"

La samurái lo miro a él por primera vez. "Ya deberías saber la respuesta a eso. Y no deberías de verte tan engreído considerando el sucio truco que usaste para traerme aquí."

Law levanto una ceja y rio entre dientes. Si, el realmente estaba riendo de sus palabras. Miyako tuvo que contener el impulso de lanzarle algo. "Te lo he advertido, o ¿no lo hice? Estabas luchando contra un pirata después de todo. ¿Porqué debería de seguir tus códigos de ética?"

El brillo en la mirada de Miyako desapareció y fue reemplazada por su usual expresión de calma. "Ya veo, entonces los piratas no tienen honor… o ¿solo eres tú?"

Law no hizo caso a sus burlas y tampoco se mostró molesto. El solo suspiro antes de responder. "Estas siendo demasiada dura conmigo, señorita Miyako."

"¿Qué pasa si tengo que ir al baño?" la muchacha pregunto sin rodeos y de la nada, manteniendo la calma en su rostro.

Por primera vez Law parecía un poco sorprendido y es que necesitaba un segundo para entender de qué le estaba hablando. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había vuelto al tema de su tobillo encadenado. Pronto recupero su compostura y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Ya veo… supongo que tendré que informarle a Bepo que te traiga un balde después." Law sonrió maliciosamente ante su frase. Por supuesto que era una broma, pero apenas pudo esconder su diversión al ver el rostro sorprendido y avergonzado de Miyako. La chica se sonrojo tanto que se podría pensar que tenía fiebre.

"¡E-eso no es gracioso!" Miyako consiguió decir después de calmarse. Law no podía creer que la calmada y fría chica se encontrara tan fuera de si por un comentario. Ya podía pensar en todo el entretenimiento que iba a tener por conseguir este tipo de reacciones en ella. Parecía un poco dura de roer,será un desafío tirar sus paredes una por una, pero eso sólo significaba más diversión.

"¿qué quieres de mí de todas formas? ¿Por qué me… compraste?" Miyako tenía problemas diciendo esa palabra otra vez. Se sentía como un objeto, como una propiedad de alguien.

"Técnicamente, no te he comprado… todavía." Law dijo sonriendo y dejo a un lado la mirada molesta de Miyako. "Está bien, está bien Bueno, estaba interesado."

"¿Interesado?" la espadachina repitió un poco confundida. "¿porque?"

"Tú eras la única en ese escenario que no parecía asustada. Completamente calmada, como si ni siquiera te importara que fueras vendida a alguien. ¿Quién actuaria así en esa situación?"

Miyako suspiro ante esa explicación y murmuro: "Entonces, quizá, debería de haber estado temblando de miedo, capaz hubiera tenido más suerte." A pesar de que fue casi un susurro, Law la escucho y se rio entre dientes de nuevo, pero había una mirada inquisitiva en sus ojos, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta. La chica lo observo por un rato y luego se volvió a su tobillo encadenado, como si pudiera abrirlo con su mirada. "No veo el punto de tener miedo, todavía no lo veo. Quiero decir, no es como si pudiera cambiar nada. En cambio estaba esperando a que la subasta terminara para que pudiera planear mi escape. No es como si yo, realmente, pudiera planear convertirme en esclava." Después de decir la última oración, Miyako le dio a Law una mirada de advertencia, pero él solo sonrió.

"Ya te lo he dicho, no espero que te conviertas en mi esclavo. Lo que quiero, es que te unas a mi equipo." Explico ignorando su expresión de advertencia.

"¿Y si me niego?"

"Bueno, siempre podría dar un paseo por la casa de subastas y pagar el precio que oferte. Luego obtendría uno de esos adorables collares de esclavos…" Callo aun sonriendo. Él sabía que no necesitaba terminar la frase, ella lo entendía bastante bien. "También he oído que consigues un buen tatuaje con un metal caliente." Añadió, solo para incomodarla más.

Sintió un escalofrió recogiéndole su espina ante el pensamiento, pero ella se negó a permitir que el capitán tenga el placer de ver su preocupación. Así que, instantáneamente, puso su mejor cara para esconderla. "Ya veo. Me has puesto en una situación muy complicada aquí." Una vez más no había preocupación en su voz o expresión. Eso llamo la atención de Law y le intereso aún más.

"No pareces muy preocupada." Se dio cuenta, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Se puso serio ahora. La diversión fue reemplazada con puro interés sobre que estaba planeando.

Miyako noto su cambio de actitud y ahora era su turno de sonreír. "Sin embargo, usted si, Capitán Law."

Law ignoro su comentario. "¿Tu realmente no estarás pensando en que puedes escapar de esta situación? Tus heridas no son serias, pero estas atada a la cama. Y me asegure de que aquí no haya ningún objeto que pueda ayudarte a escapar, de todas formas. Incluso tu katana está fuera de tu alcance." Sonaba ridículo, pasar por todos estos problemas por una mujer, pero Law no quería subestimarla. De alguna manera, él tenía el presentimiento de que era una muy mala idea. Además, era mejor ir a lo seguro que lamentarlo después.

Miyako rio entre dientes antes esto. "¿Te tomaste la molestia por la pequeña yo? ¿Está usted asustado de mí, Señor Law?" pregunto inocentemente pero burlándose, mientras usaba el título que el usaba para dirigirse a ella.

Law obviamente no lo aprecio, porque por solo un segundo, ella pudo ver el peligro en sus ojos. De todas formas, desapareció rápidamente bajo su usual expresión divertida, y la sonrisa nunca dejo su rostro. "Pienso que siempre es bueno tomar precauciones. Ahora, creo que todavía tienes una decisión que tomar." Finalmente dijo.

Miyako frunció el ceño como si estuviera aburrida de la presión que Law estaba poniendo en ella. _*Así que, él no va a rendirse hasta que consiga una resuesta.*_ Pero de alguna manera la samurái no se sentía con ganas de dársela todavía. "Tu dinero será desperdiciado." Dijo simplemente cambiando de tema. Ahora estaba observando por la pequeña ventana circular que se encontraba cerca de su cama. Ni siquiera la había notado antes. Podía ver la oscuridad del océano y reconoció que estaban bajo el agua. _*Cierto, el oso dijo algo sobre un submarino. Bueno, por lo menos son originales.*_

Pero Law estaba furioso. "No lo creo. No he dicho las muchas razones por las que quiero que te unas. Ellos dijeron que eras una espadachina y he visto tus habilidades por mí mismo. Estaba buscando un espadachín que se una a mi tripulación de todas formas, así que ¿por qué no tú?"

Miyako podía su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana. También podía ver su cansancio, y noto la venda envolviendo su cabeza. _*Ahora que pienso sobre eso…*_ Se miró primero los pies descalzos, la sabana cubriéndolos fueron arrojados a un lado cuando se subió a la cama. Tenía una venda en su tobillo derecho. Subiendo la mirada, ella vio otra en el muslo derecho. _*Espera un segundo… ¿dónde está mi ropa?*_ En realidad, faltaban sus medias y su falda. Solo tenía sus bragas blancas. También había comprado ropa interior en la tienda, ya que le parecía más práctico que la que tenía en Wano. Se sintió aliviada cuando sintió que su sostén seguía en su lugar. Sin embargo, su polera blanca fue reemplazada por otra muy-grande-para-ella azul que le llegaba a los muslos. Tenía un gran Jolly Roger de los piratas Heart en ella. Un brillante amarillo en contraste con el azul de la remera. Luego sintió una sensación apretada en la sección media y levanto un poco la remera. Dolió cuando lo hizo, usando su brazo. Se dio cuenta de que tenía un vendaje en su brazo izquierdo también. Y cuando se levantó la remera, noto que sus costillas estaban vendadas. Rápidamente bajo su remera cubriéndose con las sabanas, recordando que no estaba sola en la habitación. Su cara estaba roja ahora mientras trataba de esconderlo con su flequillo, sin éxito. Pero no se pudo evitar, no con la intención que ella tubo. "M-Mis ropas…." Ni siquiera podía decirlo.

"Ah, le dije a uno de mi tripulación que las llevara a la lavandería. Estaban sucias. Creo que necesitaras arreglarlas también, parecían un poco rotas." Respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. No obstante, noto la expresión de Miyako y sabía exactamente qué era lo que le molestaba. El hombre debe ser el rey de las caras de poker porque el mantenía perfectamente una, a pesar de que estallaba de risa por dentro. "¿Algo está mal Señorita Miyako?" Incito inocentemente.

Miyako le lanzo una mirada, a pesar de que seguía roja. "¡Sabes exactamente qué es lo que está mal! ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?" Después de todo ella venia de un país donde las personas eran bastantes formales con ciertas cosas, especialmente cuando se trata de relaciones entre hombres y mujeres. La idea de un hombre desvistiendo y mirando el cuerpo de una mujer, y no siendo ella su esposa, incluso mientras viste ropa interior, era impensable.

"¿A que te refieres? Solo te vendé y te cambié por ropa limpia. No podías ser puesta en la cama con la suciedad por todas partes que podrían ensuciar tus heridas y causar una infección." Dijo Law como médico, pero eso no ayudo a Miyako sentirse mejor.

"P-Pervertido!" Miyako murmuro aferrando sus sabanas y cubriéndose toda hasta su rostro, cubriendo la mayor parte de ella. Estaba observando fijamente enfrente de ella, no queriendo mirar a Law. _*¡Maldito ese hombre! ¡Ojala fuera al infierno por hacer que pierda mi compostura! ¡Dos veces!*_ La chica permaneció en silencio por un largo rato pero entonces le dio una mirada determinada. _*Necesito calmarme. No perderé contra él.*_

Law miro divertido pero palideció un poco cuando vio que su usual frialdad y su calma habían vuelto. Casi podía sentir las paredes apareciendo alrededor de ella de nuevo. Decidió que no era el momento para presionarla a que se uniera a su tripulación. Ella solo iba a rechazarlo por puro rencor aunque parecía más una persona lógica y serena. Pero no había razón para presionar el asunto aun.

Y justo en ese momento, Bepo apareció otra vez con una bandeja de comida fresca. Miyako podía oler el delicioso aroma de la comida y se volvió a él con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos. Fue entonces cuando noto que estaba hambrienta. Era una extraña clase de comida, nada como lo que servían en Wano, pero Miyako no podía ser exquisita ahora. Para su decepción, se dio cuenta de que el cuchillo y el tenedor eran ambos de plástico, de seguro otra orden del capitán Law. Esperaba usarlos para abrir la cerradura, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. "Gracias, Bepo." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de aprecio y el oso asintió con la cabeza. Ahora que lo miraba bien, era bastante lindo. Completamente esponjoso y podía apostar a que era suave como una nube. Tubo que resistir el impulso de acariciarlo, abrazarlo y jugar con sus grandes orejas. _*¡Vamos Miyako, no eres una niña!*_

Law se alejó de la pared. "Bueno, me iré para que puedas comer en paz. Vendré por tu respuesta después." Miyako lo fulmino con la mirada, pero dudaba que pareciera intimidante con su boca llena de espagueti. "Bepo" llamo y el oso rápidamente siguió a su capitán afuera de la habitación. Miyako suspiro cuando finalmente se fueron y pudo comer con una paz y una calma necesaria.

~….~

Ahora que estaba sola, Miyako pudo tomarse el tiempo para examinar la habitación. Todo era de metal. Era pequeña pero lo suficientemente grande para una cama y un pequeño armario. Había una pequeña mesa de luz al lado de la cama, atornillado al piso en caso de que el submarino haga giros severos. De hecho, parecía que todo estaba atornillado al piso, incluso la cama. La pieza parece un poco simple y monótona, obviamente, nadie se alojó allí antes de que ella llegara. Su mirada volvió a la pequeña ventana con el grueso vidrio que podía soportar la presión del agua. No podía ver mucho, solo el azul oscuro del agua. Aburrida con la vista, Miyako suspiro y se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre la almohada, su cuerpo protestaba como loco por lo que hizo. Las costillas de la derecha que le dolían, no estaban rotas pero definitivamente dañadas. Las costillas no eran su mayor problema. Aparte de eso, tenía algunos cortes y magulladuras, algunas peores que otras. Aun así, estaba sorprendida de cuánto daño podía causar esa bomba. La muchacha frunció el ceño recordando la pelea con Law. Pero una victoria es una victoria… lo que significa que una derrota, es una derrota, y tenía que admitir que perdió, incluso si su orgullo era dañado por eso. Era la primera vez que Miyako perdía, por supuesto, no contando varios duelos que tuvo con su maestro entrenando.

Hablando de Law, Miyako tenía una decisión que tomar todavía. _*¿Que debería hacer?… Realmente no quiero unirme y dejar que él sea mi capitán… ¿pero qué otra opción tengo? Necesito llegar a Wano.*_ Miyako recordó uno de sus planes de antes… podía aceptar la proposición de Law e ir con él al Nuevo Mundo. Entonces, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ellos lleguen a Wano. Podía fácilmente escapar lejos de ahí y ser libre otra vez, y volver a casa. Cada pirata que entraba al Nuevo Mundo llegaba a Wano en sus viajes, entonces estaba segura de que ellos lo harían también. Miyako sonrió, decidiendo que iba a hacer. Ella sabía que Law seguiría sospechando y mantendría un ojo en ella pero eso no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era que tenía su ticket para volver a casa.

~….~

Law estaba detrás de su escritorio otra vez, mirando los gráficos y la información que obtuvo sobre el Nuevo Mundo. Jean Bart, quien fue asignado como su navegador ahora, estaba viendo la información también, buscando la mejor ruta para sus viajes. Después de que se fue, Law quedo solo con sus pensamientos. Se inclinó en su silla, con sus manos detrás de la cabeza, mientras sus pensamientos iban a cierta samurái. Sonrió recordando esos pocos segundos que puso romper su máscara de calma. Fue bastante gracioso. Él ya había decidido que ella iba a ser su espadachín y no iba a aceptar un "no" como respuesta. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar la mejor solución a su terquedad. Dudaba que fuera fácil, pero eso solo hacía más interesante el desafío. Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en sus facciones.

* * *

**FIUUU... por fin termine de corregirlo... me queda un mes de clases y no hice nada de mis proyectos xD... por eso tarde tanto en traducir... xD aahh... la vagancia... **

**Bueno desde ya muchas gracias por sus follows... y sus comentarios :D y ya saben si ven algún error o casa rara me avisan... es mas o menos difícil hacer que queden las palabras bien.. **

**emm... les gusta como quedo el dialogo de Law? o lo hago mas formal?.. esa fue una de mis dudas... y despúes de mucho debate.. decidí dejar a la tripulación como Piratas Heart... queda mas cool**


End file.
